Competition
by Lethal Temptress
Summary: Sakura is unwillingly drawn into another competition between her boys. One-shot. Threesome. NaruSakuSasu.


Sakura slowly drifted into consciousness. She was laying in bed on her stomach between two warm bodies. Naruto was facing her, curled around her in a tight snuggle. It meant he adored her so much that even in his subconscious state he wanted to keep her close. Sasuke on the other hand faced away from her, securely pressing his back against her. It meant he was shielding her and also that he trusted her to have his back.

Each of her boys had their own way of showing love.

Extracting herself was a delicate matter but she managed to get up without waking either of them. Standing at the end of the bed Sakura had to stifle a giggle when she witnessed Sasuke scoot backwards until his back was pressing against Naruto, who had already clamped onto her pillow.

She padded into their master bedroom's adjoined bathroom, softly closing the door behind her.

She could feel her body was sore from last night's lovemaking. A small blush crossed her cheeks, remembering the _very_ warm welcome she'd been given after her shift at the hospital. God, they had been all over her like starved _animals_ , Sasuke being uncharacteristically more enthused than usual.

What was with that?

Rubbing her fists against her eyes she headed strait for the toilet. Plopping down Sakura relieved herself while running fingers through her crazy morning hair.

She must look a mess.

Once she was done she wiped, stood up, flushed and did a full body stretch.

"Brrrr!"

Sakura was wearing nothing to protect her from the morning chill and the warmth from their shared bed had already worn off.

A hot shower would be nice. It would give her boys an ten extra minutes to lay in bed too. Sasuke was so cranky if woken up earlier than need be.

Bending over she turned the shower's faucet on. It would take a minute to heat up, so meanwhile she could brush her teeth and-

She froze, having finally caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her neck...She looked like she'd been mauled! Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger.

 _Those two!_

Turning swiftly she bitch kicked the door open, not caring if it woke them up.

They looked back at her furious form like a pair of startled deer. Naruto was half on top of Sasuke, having probably tried to initiate some morning nookie. Sasuke's arm was hitched back, like he'd been planning on elbowing the dobe in the face for waking him up.

"What the _hell_ is this?!" Sakura demanded, pointing at her neck.

"Errrr..." Naruto looked panicked while Sasuke's brow furrowed.

Then, very unexpectedly, they leapt from the bed and flanked her. Sakura drew herself up straiter but held her ground. She saw Sasuke very hesitantly raise his hand to touch the bruised skin of her neck. A shiver ran down her spine at his gentle caress.

He noticed her reaction to his touch.

Sakura saw a small smirk break out across his face and hardened her glare to let him know she meant business. She felt a firm hand on her chin, it was Naruto turning her head so he could take a look at the other side of her neck.

Then the most ridiculous thing happened.

"HA! I beat you Teme! Mine is so much bigger!"

"Hn. You're delusional."

"WHAT?! OY! Take a look again Teme! It's twice the size of yours!"

"...Even if that were true, it would only mean you have a big mouth."

Sakura stood in shocked silence. _What the hell where they_ \- she gasped in realization.

"Wait a fucking second...You did this on purpose?! As...as some sort of _competition_ between the two of you!?"

Naruto had the decency to look a little guilty while Sasuke just gave her a dull look.

"Hn."

"Well you see Sakura-chan...I...we...well Teme said-"

Sakura held up her hand for silence. Then she pointed to the bed.

Reluctantly they retreated to sit on the bed, Sasuke taking his sweet time like it was his own idea, and looked at her like she was crazy. Normally when their lover was this angry she was already swinging her fists.

"Since you two can't leave me out of your silly competitions I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Sakura said, approaching the bed with an evil glint in her eye.

She saw Sasuke swallow thickly and Naruto's morning wood twitch.

 _Let the lesson begin..._

(o)(o)(o)Later that day(o)(o)(o)

Kakashi eyed his three students from the high branch of a tree. He noticed right away that something wasn't right, especially when he saw the shit eating grin on Sakura's face.

Sasuke was...limping? Why was he wearing his old genin top with the high collar?

Naruto was even less subtle, hobbling across the training field with a grimace on his face. He was also wearing a green turtleneck Kakashi was pretty sure Lee had gifted the blond two Christmases ago.

Kakashi turned his attention back to Icha Icha.

 _He. Would. Not. Ask._


End file.
